The Baby DigiAngel
by BabyBoom
Summary: Inspired by a picture I saw on deviant art, drawn by Ayhe and Lerato. It's called The Baby DigiAngel. Its an adorable picture of the angel couple cuddling their little angel. This is the part when Angewomon gives birth to the baby digi angel. Rated M!


**The Baby Digi-Angel**

**A One shot fluffy fic.**

**BabyBoom**

* * *

Angewomon panted heavily as Joe bustled around her, placing blankets here and there, preparing for the birth of her child. Angemon, the father, stood beside her, holding her hand.. or more like, being the hand that was being squeezed by her. Her belly protruded from her slender body, her long legs bent and spread open. She was not wearing her regular battle costume, but a white hospital gown. Her fair skinned belly heaved each time she breathed.

"That's good, Angewomon, just breathe," Angemon coached, not knowing what else he could do. He just repeated what Joe had said. Angewomon stayed panting, focused on her task. Joe was spreading yellow and pink blankets beneath her. They were in TK and Kari's home. In their bedroom to be exact. No hospital would find it normal to admit two angels, one of which was heavily pregnant and in labor. The birth itself would catch too much attention from the real world.

"Is it out yet?" She managed to breathe out to Joe.

"Well, you're almost completely dilated," Joe said, examining her.

"See? You're almost there, my angel," Angemon said, kissing the side of her blonde head. Her helmet wasn't on because she was uncomfortable laboring with it, and her blonde hair was stuck to her sweat-streaked forehead. Her blue eyes were shut in pain.

"AAHH!" She yelled with a major contraction. Outside, TK and Kari jumped at her first scream. They were awaiting the baby's cries.

"Wow, that's pretty good, considering it is your first scream, and seeing how far along you are," Joe commented, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Are you kidding? I'm just holding it in. I've never felt so much pain," She gasped. Angemon wiped her head with his hand gently.

"Hang in there," He murmured.

"OOooh," Angewomon moaned in reply.

"Alright! That last contraction made you completely dilated!" Joe exclaimed.

"Where is it then?" Angewomon asked, but then stopped, cringing in pain.

"It's out?" Angemon continued for her. He poked her swollen belly.

"Oh, no, its not here yet. Now, you have to push it out, Angewomon. That baby won't come out until you force it out," Joe said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Angewomon shouted, for the second time.

"SShh," Angemon tried to calm her down. She grabbed his hand tighter, and clamped her other hand around his strong neck.

"DON't 'SHH' me! YOU did this!!" Angewomon growled at the sputtering Angemon.

"Angewomon, please!" Joe ran to her other side and tried to pry her grip off of Angemon. "Please, don't kill the father before the baby is born! You both did this together, not just him!" Unfortunately, Angewomon was a well built digimon. Her pregnancy and laboring did not affect her strength, and Joe could not even lift one finger off of Angemon's neck. Thankfully though, a contraction hit her, and she let go of him and grasped her belly in pain. Angemon breathed in deeply, massaging his neck.

"It's-- a --long -- one!" She moaned during the pain. Angemon, with his unfaltering love for her, still held her hand, and wiped her forehead. Finally, Angewomon relaxed, the pain had subsided.

"Okay, Angewomon, when the next one comes, push your baby out!" Joe commanded. Within seconds, Angewomon began to tense, feeling another wave about to come. She pushed. Both her and Angemon held each other's hands tightly.

"Alright, its crowning!" Joe shouted over Angewomon's scream. He laughed excitedly. "Angemon! Come see your baby!"

Angemon, still holding onto Angewomon, walked to Joe, and observed as Angewomon pushed again. Joe led the male angel to stand where he was.

"Okay, I'll let you do the rest," Joe said to him. Angemon instinctively placed his bare hand (he wasn't wearing his white armor/body suit) over the emerging blonde head. Another push and shout from Angewomon, and the head completely came out of her. Joe now took the place of Angemon, and Angewomon squeezed his hand tightly.

"Just wipe it a bit," Joe told Angemon. Angemon frantically searched for a towel, and grabbed the yellow blanket beneath Angewomon. He wiped his child's head. Its eyes were still shut as it turned to face Angewomon's thigh.

"Angewomon," Angemon said, his voice cracking. He was grinning ear to ear, and his eyes (unhelmeted also) were beginning to well in tears. Angewomon was also in tears, and was panting heavily.

"Breathe," Joe said to her.

Slowly, the baby slid out of her and into Angemon's waiting hands. Joe guided Angewomon's hands to reach for the baby. Both angels held their child as it emerged from her. Angemon held Angewomon's hands as they pulled out their child. It began wailing immediately and they placed it on Angewomon's deflated belly.

"Oh my goodness!" Angewomon exclaimed, crying in happiness. Angemon walked back to Angewomon's head and they kissed passionately as Joe wiped their child clean.

"You guys got yourselves a son," Joe said. He handed Angemon a pair of scissors. "Will you do the honors, Angemon?" Joe held the baby's umbilical cord to Angemon. It had stopped pulsing, and Angemon cut it gingerly.

"It doesn't hurt him right?" He asked.

"Well, you're halfway through cutting. Is he screaming in pain?" Joe asked. Angewomon was still giggling with delight and cuddling her son, who had stopped crying.

"I guess not," Angemon said, then made the final cut.

"Congratulations, you two. You're parents!" Joe exclaimed. Joe placed blankets between Angewomon's legs. "In a few minutes, the placenta will have to be pushed out. Don't worry," He saw Angewomon's exasperated face. "Its soft. It won't hurt as much as your son." He laughed.

"Oh, I think its coming right now," Angewomon stated calmly. She groaned a bit, and Joe felt it come out into the blankets. He quickly cleaned up the mess and wrapped the Angel baby in blue blankets. He opened the bedroom door and TK and Kari flew in excitedly.

"WOW! An Angel baby!" Kari gushed, watching Angewomon play with her son's small hands.

"He's so contented." TK added in agreement. The baby just watched his parents and TK and Kari with his large, blue eyes.

"You guys must be really excited," Joe said. "With one on the way too."

Kari grinned as TK patted her slight belly.

"Both of these babies are really special," TK replied. "I have a feeling about it." Angemon and Angewomon said nothing, just grinning happily at their baby.

"Come on guys, let's give these new parents some time alone with their baby," Joe said, pushing TK and Kari out of the room.

"What do you want to name him?" Angewomon whispered gently to Angemon, who was still wiping her now dry forehead. The little angel had fallen asleep on Angewomon's chest. Angemon lay beside Angewomon, wrapping one arm beneath her shoulders.

"I don't know, and I don't care right now. I'm in love, I think," Angemon replied, also whispering. Angewomon let out a small laugh.

"Thank you, Angemon," She whispered. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being with me. For sticking with me the whole time, even when I started to yell at you. I'm sorry," She apologized.

"Isn't that what a father is for?" He asked. She slightly nodded. "I have two angels to love... Wow... I'm a dad. Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Why do you ask now?" Angewomon laughed slightly again. "You should have thought of that before we even went through with the pregnancy." Angemon shook his head, and Angewomon continued. "I know you love me, and you love this little one. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be an excellent father, Angemon." She cuddled closer to him.

Angemon didn't say anything for a while, thinking about what she had just told him.

"I hope so, Angewomon," He whispered, patting her arm gently. After another few minutes, he spoke again.

"Hey, do you want to have another one?" Angemon asked. Angewomon didn't reply. She, along with their son, was fast asleep.

"Oh," Angemon said. "Well, I can ask later." He said. At that, he stretched his other arm, leaned his head gently over hers, and fell asleep.

* * *

Joe went to check on the angel family in the bedroom.

"Hey, guys, just check---" He stopped as he opened the door and found the three angels sleeping, all in the protective embrace of Angemon. Joe smiled.

"You guys are gonna be one awesome family," he whispered, before shutting the door.

THE END.


End file.
